User talk:Stellamusa101
Edits: | Facts (REMEMBER): 1. Click the pictures and please remember to sign or using YOUR OWN TALKBOX OR SIGNATURE when you're talking to me! 2. If you need my any help, click on "leave a message"! 3.Please do not annoy me without any reason! 4. Remember to go here! 5. Don't copy my style! You can only copy the "refresh quotes" thing WITH MY PERMISSION AND HELP! Okay? 6. Haha, an auto player! :P 7. Status: IDK . Archive 2. Archive 3.]] ---- What's it for? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 09:35, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Okay. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 10:16, July 30, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. And it's okay. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 10:19, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Emotions? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 10:22, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Unlocked. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 09:13, July 31, 2013 (UTC) k. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 09:23, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Hi :)! How are you ^^? 04:56, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Yep, I'm pretty much obsessed with Austin & Ally :P --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:34, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Ciaossu! Sorry for the late reply. I was out playing basketball. :D Haven't talked to you in a while. Howz life? Karito | Talk to meh~ :3 11:27, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Well all the best! :D Aim for that guitar! Haha I don't think you've asked that. My life has been meh. But I'm pretty much fine. Karito | Talk to meh~ :3 13:56, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Oh the one in KL! That place is so cool! \(>v<)/ I've been there twice already. Karito | Talk to meh~ :3 06:44, August 8, 2013 (UTC) I had already seen that so you don't need to post it twice. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 08:40, August 8, 2013 (UTC) I'm just browsing a fanfiction site for any good anime fanfiction. I'm from Selangor. :D Karito | Talk to meh~ :3 10:59, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Pretty fine. But the weather is rather hot today... Last time I checked it was 32.5 degrees celcius... Karito | Talk to meh~ :3 11:09, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Wow! 12 people? ._. Having a party or something? Anyways I gotta go. Dinner time for me. Talk to ya later~ Karito | Talk to meh~ :3 11:22, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I don't like to reveal my ages! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 00:34, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Oh. Mine's NTA65bz, of course! XD ☺Oppa Gangnam Smile☺ ☺Smile Your Worries Away!☺ 10:43, August 17, 2013 (UTC) What do you mean? ?.? ☺Oppa Gangnam Smile☺ ☺Smile Your Worries Away!☺ 10:51, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Hi :) I'm just wondering, can I have one of those quotes thingy? I prefer to try it myself, if you don't mind.-- ClaraSnow (talk) 12:51, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Thanks!-- ClaraSnow (talk) 13:41, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Because I was bored by my old username :P! Do you like my new username, anyways? 14:05, August 23, 2013 (UTC) I'm fine, Farhah :)! But my mom, gave me so, so, so much Math exercises >_Clara] ❤Hi! How are you? 23:57, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I know about the signature. I have fixed it though. And thanks for the offer! I'll ask you about the talkboxes someday, but not now. And about Maths, let's say that they're hard for me, even though I don't know which part :P It seemed that you like Victoria Justice, which songs do you like the best of her? (Was that sentece structure correct? Sorry!)--Clara ❤Hi! How are you? 03:37, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Hmm, to be honest, I'm not really a fan of her, but I like her :D. I like Ariana Grande, too!--Clara ❤Hi! How are you? 00:56, August 25, 2013 (UTC) I only like her voice, actually. Do you watch ICarly?-- 5:59, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, my parents forbids me to tell anyone. They're strict. My mother checks my work in the computer, and that's so annoying... Is it okay, if I ask you, how old are you?--Clara ❤Hi! How are you? 06:03, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Oh! I am 20 - 9.--Clara ❤Hi! How are you? 06:14, August 25, 2013 (UTC) My mom thinks it's dangerous. She thinks that it will make people "hunt you down".--Clara ❤Hi! How are you? 06:20, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Sorry! But my mother is very protective. But I am mixed with Asian and American.Clara ❤Hi! How are you? 06:24, August 25, 2013 (UTC) By the way, please don't reply! I am leaving. Clara ❤Hi! How are you?06:27, August 25, 2013 (UTC) That's great :D! BTW, what do you think about upcoming movie of Monster High, "13 Wishes" so far? 08:14, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Yep. It's because someone has put either their signature or talkbox up for deletion, which adds the Deletion template to my talkpage, making it eligible for deletion. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:57, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Yes, Rutchelle has already told me. I agree with you guys about it... --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:10, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Okie. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:13, August 25, 2013 (UTC) What's going on? Tiff<333<333 Tiff<333 Why are you suspicious abour ClaraSnow? Tiff<333<333 Tiff<333 I think the new webisodes are really great and pretty intresting =]]! I think they should air new webisodes every week. I've to wait so long for the new webisodes >♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ 04:45, August 30, 2013 (UTC) That's because it's not my main signature. Anyway, Sarah has now successfully adopted the Fanfiction Wiki. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:15, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, sorry. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:19, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Well, here's the official partying blog I made c: User blog:BelievixinStella/Congratulations, Sarah! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:43, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. I'm good, but I'm over-excited. I'm watching AFL and it's the semi-finals! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:49, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Hi.MissUnknown13 (talk) 10:50, September 21, 2013 (UTC)MissUnknown13 Not really that interesting. Tomorrow I'm going to see Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters. I have had to wait 4 days to see it e.e --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:52, September 21, 2013 (UTC) It was released on Thursday and America got it on August 7. So unfair e.e. It's 6:58 PM. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:58, September 21, 2013 (UTC) I am fine. I created the porblem and I finshed it too. MissUnknown13 (talk) 11:04, September 21, 2013 (UTC)MissUnknown13 Yep. At least Australia gets the Hunger Games: Catching Fire a day before the US. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:10, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks c: --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 00:35, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 12:02, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. IDK, yet I don't like the "Daphne" idea, even her Sirenix and palette look nice. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 01:14, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Hi Stella :)! How are you? ^^ ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 13:21, October 6, 2013 (UTC) It's unlocked. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 22:01, October 6, 2013 (UTC) ^^. I am pretty good, thanks for asking :3! I think this webisode was really great and interesting ^^! I loved it, especially the end =]]! So how about you? How do you think about "Student Disembodied President"? ^-^ ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 04:11, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Okie. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 06:19, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Oh :P! Well, yes. One new webisode, "Clawbacks" was out three days ago ^^. Haven't you watch it yet? :3 ^^ ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 07:59, October 7, 2013 (UTC) The official channel of Monster High didn't upload it @@! IDK why... However, you can watch it here, Farhah ^^. :3 ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 13:15, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Okay, Stellamusa, can you please explain why this and this; this and this look too alike? For your information, the Featured template was designed by Brit, first on fanfiction wiki, later this wiki, and the Video template I fixed for Winx Wiki only. Can you say how did you copy them so sneaky, and without our permission, also? And this is not the first time, right? You repeated that for so many times! And now what? Blame your friends, or your cousins, or siblings again? Well, you're not that silly so after the accident happened, you still shared these things with them? That old tricks are learnt by heart by us, you don't need to repeat that old reason again. If you copy people's codes, please at least give the credit. You keep spreading things around that you're the new person, hate copy-cats, blah blah, while you are still copying. So what? You know the story about the shepherd boy, don't you? Well, you're like that guy. If you keep lying, nobody will believe a single word of yours! You like me or hate me or not, I don't care, and even you find me annoying or doing anything at my back, I'm sorry but, who cares? Enjoy that nasty trick of yours. This is the last time I mention about this. Whatever you do, beware! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 05:48, October 10, 2013 (UTC) See the points. So you meant that none of the people you knew did it? So I asked, who did that? Ghost? Super hero or someone else? Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 11:40, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Oh, really? Why that hacker always does stuffs for your wiki by moving things from Winx wiki to TGAMA wiki, I wonder. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 11:50, October 10, 2013 (UTC) You have just said that wasn't your cousin and now you say that maybe your cousin doing that? Serious? The automatically designed templates are just the infobox and license. The rest are not. That belongs to Brit so you'd better have her answer before saying or accusing anyone else. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 11:57, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, may I ask who is that Semanticdrifter in here? He's almighty god in here? Or ruler of the world? And sadly, I don't have enemy list in here, and you know, you stated that twice. My enemy list is mine, I'll add whatever and whoever I want in, and you're nothing to order me - this is the world for fair and freedom, nobody is majesty or boss around. --Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 12:11, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Yep :3! I am pretty good, just a little angry =.=... Thanks for asking, sweetie. How about you? How are you ^^? The cursor? Oh, no no no - I didn't make this. All I did is find it. Actually, I did try to make a cursor for this wiki myself, but it came out even worse than I thought @@! ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 13:07, October 13, 2013 (UTC) you hate me stellamusaVictoria Justice, Never let anyone take away your dream! 13:55, November 1, 2013 (UTC) I can't deny you got a point there!Okay I will stop copying wikis and if i do i will give the wiki credit 19:50, December 7, 2013 (UTC)